In the prior art, monaural wireless headsets are known that are connectable to a mobile phone by means of a Bluetooth connection. Known monaural wireless headsets typically comprise a housing with a main body containing a rechargeable battery, one or more microphones and a major portion of the headset electronics. A speaker driver is typically mounted in a housing portion with a shape enabling it to extend into the concha of the user's ear when worn, while the main body is generally adapted to be arranged outside the concha. In some headsets, one or more of the microphones are arranged in a microphone boom extending from the main body towards the user's mouth.
Various types of wearing means are known for holding a headset in the intended position during use. Some known wearing means comprise an elastic bracket intended to partly surround the outer ear or pinna of the user. While such wearing means may enable a secure holding of a headset, they may be less comfortable to wear. Other wearing means comprise an elastic member intended to press against an inner wall of the concha and/or an elastic plug intended to fit into the ear canal. Such wearing means typically provide better wearing comfort, but may not provide a secure holding of a monaural wireless headset.